


Grammar Check !

by ikonnotwrite (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: @ junhwan if u see this pls breathe and i'll deactivate, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, JUNHWAN IS MISSING, Kinda fluff, Kitten Kink, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, junhwan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ikonnotwrite
Summary: just junhwan smut since they are nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 15





	Grammar Check !

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back with my first ever smut#$%^&* nghh don't expect too much but i hope you enjoy(?!) <3

Same old, it's another busy day for Junhoe except he will come home with his love waiting for him. _Home._ It felt nice to have something or rather _someone_ to call home.

Kim Jinhwan. Just thinking about his name make his butterflies go crazy inside his tummy. Jinhwan is older and they both have a stable job, they've also been together for the half of their life and they were just exhausting themselves sleeping over at each other's houses for almost a year so Junhoe decided to finally ask Jinhwan to just come and live with him that Jinhwan easily and happily said yes to.

Happy is an understatement for what Junhoe feels right now. 

Jinhwan been busy studying and doing what he likes. Then here's Junhoe trying his very hard to stop daydreaming about his lover at home, again on his desk preparing for their meeting that is going to start in less than 10 minutes when he got a notification on his phone.

_Speaking of home._

>   
>  _Juneyaaaaa_
> 
> **Hey babe, what are you doing?**
> 
> _Studying, I have a grammar test tomorrow_
> 
> **Oh, good luck then! Well, do you need any of my help?**
> 
> _I do have a question though_
> 
> **What is?**
> 
> _Is buttcheeks one word?  
>  Or should I spread them apart?_  
> 

"Junhoe let's go, the meeting's about to start," says Yunhyeong, his colleague.

Junhoe took a long last look on his phone and just decided to turn it off, "okay, coming."

—

Jinhwan was busy doing the dishes when he heard their door opened, he quickly stepped out of the kitchen to welcome his lover.

_Junhoe is home._

"You're home early today, something happened?" Jinhwan worriedly asked but Junhoe didn't say a word, instead he just stared and casually strut over him.

Junhoe gripped his waist, pushing his crotch against the older. "You," Junhoe looked at Jinhwan, pupils dilated with lust. Jinhwan could feel his hardening member, "should we work together on your question?" the younger's deep sexy husky voice that sent shivers down Jinhwan's spine. 

Jinhwan jumped and wrapped his legs around Junhoe's waist, hands finding it's way through the younger's soft locks "thought you will never help," as his tongue already seeking the younger's.

Junhoe instinctively wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's waist, pulling him closer as his tongue eagerly met the older's. His hands slid lower to give the older's ass a firm squeeze that made Jinhwan whimper, pushing him into his mouth, tasting him deeply.

Junhoe carried Jinhwan towards their bed, dumping him rather roughly. "You got me hard during the meeting, you naughty kitten" pressing fingers harshly into the older's skin. Jinhwan just got hornier to the endearment.

Jinhwan pants loudly as he feels Junhoe began to roll his shirt up, the younger's hands brushing his torso on their way to his nipples. Jinhwan inhales sharply as Junhoe rolls the tip of his fingers around them before pinching, eliciting a moan out of the older.

"You're not studying enough, kitten. You need to learn a new lesson," Jinhwan's cock twitched at the younger's word, he can't help but arch his back at the pleasure he's feeling right now.

Jinhwan's shaky hand reached out towards Junhoe's bulge, earning a deep groan making the older hornier. Junhoe started to toss his working clothes aside, his erection sprang forward, vein visible, looks like it's ready to burst. He then looked at Jinhwan who's helplessly whimpering, back arching and desperate for more. 

Junhoe also start undoing the remaining clothes out of the older's body, Jinhwan licked his lips as his body quivered in anticipation. His breath hitched as he saw Junhoe looking down at him.

"Come here," Junhoe said, running a hand through his hair. "Show me what you've learned," Jinhwan leans forward and takes the younger in his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base as he begins to bob his head, taking the length into his mouth. Junhoe groans above him, tightening a hand in Jinhwan's hair. Jinhwan squirms, trying to get some air. "Fuck," Junhoe swears and pulls out, "on all four, now." 

Jinhwan opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed, bite his lip and start positioning his self. "You look so fucking hot like this," Jinhwan's cheeks flushed pink as he sway his ass up on Junhoe's direction.

"D-daddy p-please," Jinhwan begged

"Where are your manners?," Junhoe says, the older whines, his hands finding it's way to his ass, spreading them apart, "T-teach me good manners, D-daddy." 

"Since you asked nicely." Junhoe grunted, slowly slipping his tip inside him, looking down on his buried cock on Jinhwan's ass, "look how good you take it," Jinhwan whines, eyes teared up as he felt his inside stretch to accommodate his lover's size.

"You are a little whore, born to be fucked," Jinhwan let out a delicious moan, hips moving in little circle. Jinhwan gasps and whimpers as Junhoe penetrated in one swift thrust, teasingly brushing his prostate and he practically howls, "please, daddy, p-please" 

"Please what, kitten?" Junhoe's mischievousness can be heard in his voice.

"L-let me cum, fuck me h-hard like you used to, d-daddy" he begs.

"Such a needy little kitten," he laughs. He turned the older roughly on his back, he lifted one of Jinhwan's leg, slowly kissing the smooth skin. He then pulled back until only his tip remained before thrusting it again inside. Jinhwan's sharp loud cry echoed in the room, as Junhoe continued to torture his prostate. 

_THRUSTS._

_THRUSTS._

_THRUSTS._

Both of their eyes were wired shut and bodies were heated, room cold against their warm skin. Adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Junhoe was groaning and growling deeply, nails digging into Jinhwan's waist.

"I-I'm cumming nng!!," Jinhwan panted, breath hitching, his insides tightened as his body shaked violently from the long awaited release.

Junhoe deeply and loudly groaned as he gave out with one last thrust, spilling his cum inside Jinhwan's hole. He pulled out and collapse on his side, both panting for breath.

"Did I answer your question?," Jinhwan hums amusedly, leaned in for a kiss. Junhoe then put his one finger in Jinhwan's slightly gaping hole and smirking as the smaller one let out a squeak at the unexpected intrusion.

"Stop, I still have test tomorrow," Jinhwan hissed

"Should I help you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> ok that's enough for sinday🧍♀️
> 
> you've reached the end? great.  
> >STREAM 수상소감 ACCEPTANCE SPEECH |Epik High ft. B.I  
> 2021.01.18 | 6PM KST  
> >STREAM FOR BOBBY'S TEASER & UPCOMING SOLO 2.0🏃♀️
> 
> ((nnn can jinhwan just breathe already so i can finally have my triple kim like hello i'm so pathetic ;-; ))
> 
> ~ok this is going for too long, kudos & violent reactions are sm appreciated. thank you! xoxo


End file.
